


Love is an open door

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommen met Rickon when he visited Winterfell once when he was 5, he returned years later, when he was lord of the storm lands and he dragon queen sat on the iron throne. It was colder than he remembered but Rickon’s smile was just as warm when he saw him and after they had attended Sansa’s wedding reception, he took Tommen up to the battlements where they talked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an open door

Tommen met Rickon when he visited Winterfell once when he was 5, he returned years later, when he was lord of the storm lands and he dragon queen sat on the iron throne. It was colder than he remembered but Rickon’s smile was just as warm when he saw him and after they had attended Sansa’s wedding reception, he took Tommen up to the battlements where they talked.

 

“Okay, can I just, say something crazy?” Tommen asked timidly

“I love crazy!” Rickon replied grinning

 

Tommen inhaled bravely before singing.

 

All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bumped into you

 

Rickon smiled sadly knowing how Joffrey and his father had bullied Tommen, grinning as he sang as well.

 

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

 

Tommen knew of Rickon growing up without parents or siblings practically in the wide from an early age.

 

But with you  
But with you

 

They sang together happily forgetting all their sad childhoods and just seeing each other.

 

I found my place  
I see your face

 

They continued to sing together until it started to snow heavily and Tommen shivered whereas Rickon took him to his chamber where they continued singing in front of the fire.

 

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before....  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door.

 

Tommen slipped his hand through Rickon’s smiling at his warmth.

 

Tommen: With you  
Rickon: With you  
Tommen: With you  
Rickon: With you

 

Rickon looked at Tommen and gently squeezed his hand

 

Both: Love is an open door

 

Rickon jumped up and pulled Tommen on to the bed and jumping around.

 

Rickon: I mean it's crazy  
Tommen: What?

 

Tommen looked curious and Rickon laughed

 

Rickon: We finish each other's  
Tommen: Sandwiches

 

Rickon laughed again and jumped off the bed to sit by the fire beaming at Tommen

 

Rickon: That's what I was gonna say!

 

They threw pillows at each other before Tommen sang gleefully

 

Tommen: I've never met someone

Both: Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

 

Tommen and Rickon faced each other grinning each other and gripping each other’s hands.

 

Rickon: You  
Tommen: And I  
Rickon: Were  
Tommen: Just

 

They beamed and jumped up spinning around happily

 

Both: Meant to be

 

Both of them fell onto the bed breathless and happy

 

Tommen: Say goodbye  
Rickon: Say goodbye

 

 

 

Both: To the pain of the past  
we don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more

Tommen: With you  
Rickon: With you  
Tommen: With you  
Rickon: With you

 

Both of them jumped as Shaggy Dog jumped on them on the bed and lay on them as they laughed

 

Both:  
Love is an open door

 

Rickon grinned before turning to Tommen.

 

“Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?” Rickon asked happily

  
“Can I say something even crazier? Yes!” Tommen replied exhilarated as Rickon leaned in and kissed him.

  



End file.
